The present invention relates to carts equipped to perform spa services, and more particularly relates to a cart system having multiple functional components and products thereon facilitating a full spa experience, yet that is portable, well-organized, flexible-in-use, and multifunctional while maintaining ease of use and aesthetics for each spa experience selected. The present invention further includes a spa cart system with modules selectable to facilitate particular spa activities.
Many hotels, resorts, retirement homes, etc. want to offer spa services to clientele, but cannot due to space constraints, capital-investment, logistics, and other considerations. This is unfortunate, since spa services are in high demand, especially at luxurious hotels and resorts. Not only does this result in clients going elsewhere to receive the services, but also the clients can be frustrated because of this inconvenience. As a practical matter, this also results in a lost opportunity for the hotels/resorts to earn supplementary income. In fact, some business is likely lost directly due to lack of a spa facility.
Notably, spa services require a high level of excellence and quality in order to match the sophistication and décor of the hotel offering the services. In other words, a poor spa experience can lead to customer dissatisfaction and ultimately an overall net loss of business. Further, there may be health and sanitary issues where hot moist treatments are provided.
Still further, spa services include a wide range of products (such as oils, nail polishes, makeup, and the like) and require a variety of different support components (such as a massage table, a shelf for manicures, a steamer for moisture treatments, heated stones, a foot pan for pedicures, a heater, a tanning light, a microdermabrasion treatment unit, a heater for products applied hot, and the like). It is very difficult to support all of these different products and components in a well-organized manner that meets both functional accessibility and aesthetics required for providing such services.